vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bebe
|-|Bebe Novel (Human Form)= |-|Bebe Manga (Rat Form)= Summary Bebe is the companion of Linley from infant age when he was only a little magical beast rat. They meet within the Ancestral Hall of the Baruch Clan. After that point, they formed a bond that will make them be like brothers after numerous events. Later is found that Bebe is not a Shadowmouse but a God Eater Rat, the second one to appear within the infinite Planes of the Universe from its creation till now, while the first being his grandfather Beirut. After some times he leaves the Yulan Plane with Linley and Delia to go to the Higher Plane named Infernal Realm where he meets Nisse, his future wife. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, likely higher | At least High 7-A, likely higher. High 6-C with Divine Spark Dagger | High 6-C Name: Bebe, Rat King, God Eater Origin: Coiling Dragon Gender: Male Age: Around 10,000 years old Classification: Magical Beast, Saint, God, God Eater Powers and Abilities: |-|Saint=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Doesn't need to use his eyes to see as his soul is enough), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Regeneration (Low, as Qi can accelerate the natural healing), True Flight (can fly), Magic, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation (Battle-Qi), Dimensional Storage (Via InterSpatial Ring), Afterimage Creation, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size to half a meter), Healing (Can use darkness-type magic to close wounds), Law Manipulation (Via Darkness Law), Darkness Manipulation (Via Darkness Law), Avatar Creation (Via Shadowshape Doppelganger can create 4 of him), Aura (Can make his aura dissapear completly), Stealth Mastery, Invisibility (Via ShadowShape Technique - can become competly invisible), limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as he started to grasp and controll one of the Five Elements), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can resist the fire-breath of a Dragon which covers dozen of meters without a scratch) |-|God= All previous abilities but stronger, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly as his body is formed from Divine Energy thanks to his Divine Spark; even if his body is reduced to nothingness as long as his soul survives he can regenerate), Energy Manipulation (Divine Energy), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size to 1 meter), Avatar Creation (Via Shadowshape Doppelganger can create dozens of him), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Statistics Reduction (Via GodRealm), Shapeshifting (Can change in a human form), Soul Manipulation (Can attack, absorb and eat souls), Aura Sensing (Via Darkness Law can sense the aura of others, even those without one), Absorption (Can absorb souls and Divine Sparks), Devouring (Via Profound Mystery of Devour can create vortexes that devour anything before it even light), Creation (can create intangbile tentalces that emit an evil aura), Power Nullification(Via GodRealm), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as he had grasped and can controll one of the Five Elements), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Via Sovereign Artifacts making impossible to affect his soul in any way without the power equivalent of a Sovereign), Damage Reduction (Can nullify any attack without the power of a HighGod thanks to his skin; his body is protected by a Divine Spark made by Beirut which will instantly kill the aggressor after reaching a limit of damage) |-|HighGod= All previous abilities but stronger, Statistics Amplification (Via Sovereign's Might), Resistance to: limited Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level, likely higher (Stated to be stronger than Linely who scales from this) | At least Large Mountain level, likely higher (Stated to be stronger than Linley; scales from this). Large Island level (With Divine Spark Dagger which has the power of an attack from Beirut who is comparable to Bluefire) | Large Island level (Scales from Bluefire who created a continent) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Mach 568.50), with Relativistic+ (Combat speed and reactions As he is stated to be faster than any Saint excluding Leahman who could move at Light Speed) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, with FTL combat speed and reactions (As he is comparable to Linley) | Massively Hypersonic+, with MFTL+ (combat speed and reactions) (Faster than the Warlock who could conted with Linley) Lifting Strength: Class G (Comparable to Linley) | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Mountain Class, likely higher | At least Large Mountain Class, likely higher | Large Island Class Durability: Mountain level | Large Island level (His body is protected by a Divine Spark made by Beirut making impossible to hurt him without having the AP of a HighGod (Paragon) | At least Large Island level, likely higher Stamina: Limitless Range: A few hundred meters Standard Equipment: Divine Spark Dagger (Which has within the power of Beirut, can be only used once; he acquired it in God key) Intelligence: Average, he is a proud person with good potential but not will. He relies on his monstrous body strength, speed and durability to overwhelm his enemy. Once he gained the innate Divine Ability of the God Eater race, his battle style changed as he relied on it. Weaknesses: No notable one Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Shape Technique: Using the Darkness Law, Cesar become completely invisible, not even those above him in a realm can feel/sense or see him. GodRealm: A Divine Ability of those that have reached the level of Deities which will restrict and suppress the movement. Those who don't have a GodRealm of their own to counteract it will find themselves frozen in space. God Eater: An innate Divine Ability which creates behind him a hundred meters God Eater Rat that will instantly absorb the Divine Spark and the soul of a person then eat it. Nothing bar Paragons, characters with Sovereign Soul type artifact or Sovereign themselves can resist it. Key: Saint | God | High God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coiling Dragon Category:Darkness Users Category:Law Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Concept Users